1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a multimedia broadcast/multicast service (MBMS) providing apparatus and an MBMS providing method using the same and more specifically to an MBMS providing apparatus and an MBMS providing method using the same in a cloud radio access network.
2. Related Art
A cloud radio access network is a network in which a conventional integrated base station is divided into a plurality of digital units (DUs) and a remote radio head (RRH), the DUs for processing signals are centralized in a DU center (or base station), and at least one RRH is connected to the DU center.
The MBMS is provided over the cloud radio access network, in which case respective DUs included in the DU center separately process control information and broadcast information on the MBMS and thus provide the broadcast information to a corresponding RRH.
In this case, when the DUs process different broadcast information, no drawback occurs, but when the DUs process the same broadcast information, load applied to the DU center increases because an operation of processing control information and broadcast information is redundantly performed, causing a decrease in the performance of the cloud radio access network.